With the advent of solvent-free coating compositions difficulties have been encountered in applying the viscous, thixotropic coatings by conventional industrial techniques. These problems have been further aggravated when any significant amount of flatting agent or pigment is present as these often serve to render the compositions more viscous and thixotropic. The ability to produce coating compositions that can be readily and uniformly applied to a surface so that they can be rapidly cured to a dry film is of important commercial significance. This is particularly true in the field of radiation curable compositions.